battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zealot Guy/Battlefield 3 All Kit Weapons
While me publishing this blog article was inevitable anyway, the approach of a CQC style DLC prompted me to bring it up. The All Kit weapons are the weapons that all kits can use. Exactly what it says on the tin. This includes the PDWs, Shotguns, and side-arms. So, to help you choose which weapon you like, I give you my review of the All Kit weapons. Starting with... =Shotguns= Shotguns are the tool for the in-yo-face style players. Standard buckshot is a spray of metal balls and shit that'll destroy targets at point-blank. After that, is Flechette, which is a spray of darts, offering penetration over raw power. Frag rounds are contraversial at the moment, but their power to suppress is undeniable. Slugs are big, slow bullets which essentially concentrate the raw power of buck or Flechette rounds into a single projectile. 870 MCS The 870 is your standard pump-action tube-loaded shotty. What the pump action takes away in your rate of fire is made up by it's precision. Compared to the other automatic shotguns, the 870 has the tightest pellet spread and strongest slugs. The slower rate of fire is best for slugs, as you'll most likely be making deliberate shots, anyway. Get close and blast away when using pellets! M1014 Everyone's favorite Italian semi-auto shotgun. It fires the standard assortment of shells, but it's its speed that makes it a good choice on one-on-one combat. Against multiple targets, it may become a down side, but the fact that you can load shells one at a time means you can stick a single shell directly into the chamber and fire right away. Saiga 12k The Saiga feels and behaves much like the M1014, but is magazine loaded instead of tube loaded. Combat wise, it will allow you to refill from empty much quicker, but you lose your ability to abort reloading at any time to fire. Face-to-face, it will beat out others. Between this and the M1014, it's just a matter of preference. USAS-12 Oh, the dreaded USAS. As far as shotguns go, the USAS excels simply due to being fully automatic. Even with buck-shot, it will outclass anyone at close range. This, however, comes at the price of automatic fire getting very bad spread and a painful reload. Against multiple targets, the USAS will fall short simply due to the risk of emptying out the magazine. DAO-12 "Stryker" Drum magazine. The one thing this gun has going for it is a big, fat magazine. It holds 8 shells standard. This gun will kick serious butt at close range if you can forgive its painfully long reload when loading shells one at a time. Use it carefully, and get someplace safe to reload it. Remember you can still abort reloading at any time to fire. And don't be afraid to take full advantage of its quick semi-auto fire rate. MK3A1 "Jackhammer" The Jackhammer never made it past the prototype stage for a reason. But that's not the point. This thing has stupid big spread and crazy annoying recoil. Any anything other than point-black, the Jackhammer falls so short you could swear it jumped backwards. But at point blank, it will rock worlds. Use with discretion. SPAS-12 =PDWs= PDW means Personal Defense Weapon. These guns are designed for mobility and compactness. Because of their size and small-power rounds, they generally have very little recoil and very tight spreads. What they all lack in stopping power they generally make up for with speed, precision, and saturation. PP-2000 While this little thing may look silly, do not make mistakes. It's very powerful. Boasting a quick reload it can make short work of anyone at close range. Firing full auto is not a problem, even from the hip. Taking deliberate shots at medium range will let you fell targets there, too. Don't expect to hit anyone beyond medium range, however. It's accuracy is acceptable if you take single shots at those ranges, but the damage it can do at anything beyond medium range is minimal. The PP-2000 comes standard with a rather small 20 round magazine, but it can also accept a 40 round magazine. UMP-45 The UMP-45 makes use of good ol .45 caliber pistol rounds. The stopping power of the .45 gives the UMP the most stopping power per bullet. But, the raw stopping power of the round comes at a price. The magazine only holds 25 rounds and the rate of fire is somewhat slow, but it won't stop you from emptying the thing out. At close to medium range, the UMP is an excellent weapon in one-on-one conflicts. Against multiple targets, the reload will be your downfall. It's worth noting that the UMP-45 features a 2-shot burst mode. PDW-R The PDW-R is a miniature assault rifle. It uses the same 5.56x45mm NATO rounds as several of the assault rifles available. And because of this, the PDW-R handles much like an assault rifle. It's small size lends well to close range combat making its hip-fire spread much tighter than any of the full sized rifles. If you need something with the feel and power of a rifle, but size and mobility of a PDW, the PDW-R fits that niche perfectly. Note that the PDW-R comes standard with a 20 round magazine, but it can also accept a 30 round magazine. P90 The P90 is a force of power. It boasts a huge 50 round magazine filled with the powerful 5.7x28mm cartridge blasting at 900 rounds per minute. This thing is a beast if you give it the respect it deserves. Up close and personal is the name of the game. The P90's tight spread will lend well to close range, and the high rate of fire will off set its lower damage. Against any target, the volume of bullets you send their way will suppress well. Face-to-face, your larger magazine can be the deciding factor in survival. Don't be afraid to let loose; just watch your ammo. AS Val The AS Val was designed as a compact assault rifle for the Russian Special Forces. This particular weapon has an integrated silencer, so this weapon is stuck using sub-sonic ammunition. While this may not sound like a problem, you should be aware that the AS Val's bullets, while powerful, are the slowest and have very noticeable drop. Beyond that, the AS Val has the most damage at range of all the PDW type weapons. If you learn to compensate for the drop and lead your targets for the slow moving bullet, you will be a quiet killer. At close range, the very quick fire rate will drop targets easy. But, this weapon only has a 20 round magazine, and at 900 rounds per minute, will be empty very quickly. Take deliberate shots at anything beyond point blank or you will find yourself out of luck. Also, the AS Val can accept a 30 round magazine. MP7 The MP7's role as a PDW is as a compact speedster. It features a fire rate of 950 rounds per minute. But, there's a problem with this guy. It's regular magazine only holds 20 rounds. Why is this a problem, you may ask? Well, it could take between 6 to 10 bullets to kill someone. And with this things high fire rate, you may end up emptying yourself out early. But, don't let that stop you. At point blank range, getting those hits is easy. That high rate of fire also allows you to fire those bullets out in a fraction of a second. If you get up and close you can take down your marks. This thing also accepts a 40 round magazine. PP-19 "Bizon" The PP-19 is an interesting looking weapon. Based on the tried and true AK design, the PP-19 uses 9mm pistol rounds stacked up in a 54 round cylindrical magazine. This design makes for a compact, maneuverable weapon that makes up for its lack in stopping power with losta bullets. Performance wise, the PP-19 feels similar to the P90 in terms of automatic bullet spraying potential. The difference is that the PP-19 has less initial recoil than the P90, but recovers from that recoil slower. That means that the PP-19 is better suited for full auto spraying, and the P90 is better for deliberate bursts. MP5k or M5K The M5K is actually an MP5k. Why the change in name, I can not say. Anyway, the M5K handles like a pistol, to be honest. It has decent stopping power at close range, and is quick to kill. The problem is the recoil. This weapon is able to maintain a tight spread but it loses it to terrible recoil. The small 20 round magazine does not help the situation, because this weapon has a pretty long reload from dry. If you want to use this gun, get good with your sidearm. You're going to be using both. =Sidearms= I'm not going to forget to mention our beloved sidearms. I know that on many occasions my handgun has saved my life and I'm sure yours has saved you as well. No matter what you do, you always have to bring a sidearm. And luckily, there's a nice little variety. Standard 9mm pistols, automatic machine pistols, magnum revolvers. MP-443 Gratch and M9 Beretta I'm going to mention these two weapons together because for all intents and purposes, they are identical. Both use 9x19mm parabellum. Both have the same fire rate. Both do the same damage. Both have the exact same recoil and spread. Both come in versions with a TacLight or silencer. The difference lies in that the M9 Beretta's bullet moves slightly faster and has 2 less bullets in the magazine. That's the only difference. G17C The ol' Glock 17 Compact. With the furniture made from plastic polymer composite and the only the required metal parts being actually made from metal, the Glock is built to be a light wight defensive weapon. It has a decent rate of fire, comes standard with an integrated Laser Sight, and has a version with a silencer! It feels similar to the other 9mm pistols but it has pretty steep upward recoil. The recoil is easy to counter, though. G18 The Glock 18 is the fully automatic version. Unfortunately, it only has a 19 round magazine and no laser. Don't worry, though. The niche that a fully automatic machine pistol like the Glock 18 is supposed to fill is point blank defense. If you're in someone's face and you can't reload your primary, whip out the Glock and let em' have it! M93R The M93 Raffica burst fire machine pistol, as you probably already know, is an M9 upgraded with a longer barrel, bigger magazine, fold-down fore-grip, and burst fire mode. Compared to the Glock, the Raffica is the same in terms of damage per bullet. The difference is that the Raffica can work better at medium range in a way that a fully automatic Glock can not. MP-412 REX .357 magnum. This is the most powerful close range weapon you can get. 6 rounds may not seem like a lot, but this revolver has a very good rate of fire, considering. At 50 damage a bullet point black, you need only 2 bullets. But, as a sidearm, you'll probably be using it to finish off already injured opponents, so you will most likely only need one. One bullet. The irons are pretty shit, so just fire from the hip and take advantage of the tight spread. .44 Magnum If you don't know who Dirty Harry is then you're not allowed to use this gun. Period. Anyway, the .44 is THE most powerful thing in terms of raw, unbridled stopping power. At point blank, it does 60 damage. Yes, I got that right. 60 damage. As in more than 50. As in two bullets will FUCK UP ANYONE. Minimum damage? at 60 meters, it does 20 damage. That's the maximum bullet damage for most of the PDWs mentioned here! Have I sold this thing to you yet? No? Well what if I told you there's a version with a scope on it? Yes, a scope. At rank 44, no less, you get a version with a scope. It's a mini-sniper! A scoped revolver! YES. It's hip-fire isn't shabby, neither! M1911 A1 Government Do I even need to say anything about the M1911? .45 ACP goodness. Available with a silencer or tac-light. It fills the gap between the semi-auto 9mm and the revolvers. With a faster reload compared to the magnums, but smaller magazine compared to the 9mm, it works great to finish off baddies. Category:Blog posts